Yooka And Laylee's Devastating Quest For The Lost Gemstone
by Drago-Liam
Summary: Yooka and Laylee accept Trowzer's quest for a lost gemstone and go on their way. Remembering directions is not easy. And things quickly drop downhill.


"Think you can do it?" Trowzer asks with a enthusiastic voice.

Yooka and Laylee meet Trowzer, he suggests a big deal that would mean lots of benefits for the three. Finding a gemstone that someone else lost a long time ago, the demand was high for it and lots of pay was accompanied with the deal.

"You can count on us Trowzer!" Yooka nodded his head with a convincing smile, with his easy-going personality, it wouldn't be difficult to accept his challenge.

"Yeah, let's go already!" Laylee the impatient bat suggested out of boredom.

"Okay, okay." Yooka chuckled, turning around starting their journey.

"Just don't forget, head SOUTH! Towards those trees, remember what I said. Okay?" The smug snake asked.

"Yeah, you got it!" Yooka yelled back.

"You sure you don't need a map?" Trowzer called back to double-check so we wouldn't get lost.

"You know, I think we could be safer with a map." Yooka looked up at Laylee and nudged his eyes back towards Trowzer.

"Oh come on! We both know, go into the woods, across and whatever..." Laylee said in a convincing voice to Yooka, being impatient she wanted to just scurry on.

"You're right Laylee!" he glanced up towards her with a smile. Turning back towards Trowzer who was still sitting there for a reply, he yelled back a polite. "No thanks, we got it!"

"Okay, good luck!" Trowzer called back.

The two friends headed towards the woods in a quick manner.

"What a protective snake! Geez, we know our way around these woods!" Laylee complained to the green chameleon, lying on her arm on top of his head.

"Haha. Hey Laylee, I'm going to need your help so we both know we're going the right direction. So could you not drift off to sleep on my head?" Yooka asked Laylee in a playful voice with a chuckle.

"Oh come on, I'm so tired!" Laylee whined. "Let me chill here for a few more minutes!"

"Oh fine, just don't let the head bugs bite." he continued to chuckle.

Yooka resumed walking for a few more minutes. "Oh sleepyhead, which way do we go?" he shook his head a little bit to snap Laylee out of her relaxation.

The sleepy bat groans, getting off the chameleon's head and taking a look around.

The space contained a rocky river out east, grassy fields ahead, and the woods continued on west.

"Ugh, go straight ahead." the bat yawned, looking straight ahead past the bright-shined grass.

"Um, are you sure Laylee?" Yooka didn't think these were the right directions Trowzer had told them. He could've sworn they were crossing that river to the left. His expression turned confused and his voice dropped to a less-playful and more serious voice.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Laylee exclaimed in a not-so-serious voice, scratching her nose with her wing.

"Well…" Yooka felt like something was wrong inside. _But she says she's_ _ **positive**_ _it's this way!_ He ignored the gut trouble inside and continued on. "Okay then, straight ahead we go!" He confidently pointed straight ahead and marched with Laylee.

They marched past the dark-shaded woods into the bright sunlight.

"Whoa! That's some bright sunlight we got going here!" Yooka put his hands above his unadjusted eyes to quickly shade them from the blazing sun.

"Hehe." Laylee chuckled at Yooka's comment, until the sun hit her eyes. "Eeeeehh!" she tried to cover her eyes, but couldn't. She was using her wings to fly so she had to repeatedly squint instead.

"Haha, the sun is blazing today isn't it?" Yooka chuckled at Laylee's response to the direct sunlight.

"Yeah no kidding! I can't even open my eyes!" Laylee exclaimed in pain.

"Hehe, it's so beautiful out today!" the cheerful chameleon said.

"Yeah… Hey, this is boring!" Laylee's enthusiasm dropped down, all they were doing was walking so it got pretty boring fast.

"Let's play a game!" Yooka suggested so they wouldn't both get impatient. "I spy, with my chameleon eye, something that's white."

"Oh that's too easy, the clouds." Laylee confidently guessed with a wise voice.

"Wow that was fast!" Yooka opened his mouth in surprise. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay, I spy with my great eye, something that's green."

"Hmm…" Yooka looked around curiously, what could be green? "The grass?"

"Nope, not even close!" the bat snickered.

"Oh I know, one of those trees back there!" he pointed back towards the woods, trying to think how Laylee would think when playing such a game. He got confident with his guess, but then got met with another question.

"Which tree?" Laylee snickered even harder.

"Oh COME on Laylee, don't do this to me!" he nudged Laylee with his elbow with a slightly-annoyed chuckle.

"Fine fine! It's not any of those trees back there." Laylee honestly exclaimed.

"So even if I did guess every tree it wouldn't have been ANY of them!?" Yooka opened his eyes wide, glancing towards the cute snickering bat, trying to hold in it's laughter. "Oh you little trickster!" he laughed in an aggressive way.

"Hahahaha, yeah, good thing I didn't make you waste your time!" Laylee teased the surprised chameleon.

"Not like you've already done that before!" Yooka teased the bat back with a playful smile.

"Hey! Sometimes I'm hungry and sleepy okay?" she aggressively explained, biting Yooka on the side of his head.

"Yeah yeah!" he chuckled annoyed, moving his head away rubbing the bite. "I think I know what you were spotting, is it me?"

"Ummmm, nope!" Laylee dishonestly chuckled.

"Seriously?" Yooka didn't know if Laylee was joking around at this point and was starting to get annoyed by her.

"Nope, you got it." Laylee couldn't stop snickering.

"Good." was the only thing Yooka wanted to say at that moment.

Half an hour passed, the two adventurers were wondering where this gemstone was located.

"Ummm Laylee, I think we went the wrong way!" the now impatient chameleon exclaimed to her.

"Maybe we need to keep walking a little further." Laylee suggested in disbelief, pointing ahead.

"No that can't be, Trowzer said it wasn't this far away." Yooka started to feel miffed inside, he hoped that they literally didn't take the wrong direction for more than 30 straight minutes.

"Trowzer probably made a mistake! Come on let's keep walking!" Laylee continued to deny that the two fellow friends agreed on the wrong direction, waving her wing around like it's no big deal.

"But Trowzer remembers where it was, he SAW it! He said for sure it's not this far away!" the angry chameleon glanced at the impatient bat, making him more angry.

"Trowzer is wrong! Let's keep going." Laylee disagreeing with everything Yooka had to say wasn't helping at all, in fact, it was making things worse.

"No HE isn't!" Yooka raised his voice, startling Laylee and bringing her full attention to him. "We took the wrong way, I listened to you! When you're the one who wastes people's times, yawns at instructions, acts like everything isn't a big deal!"

"Says who? You? Well guess what, YOU are the one who agreed on this and brought us here." Laylee was starting to get mad too, the anger spreading from all the discord going on.

"I'm the one who agrees because you're the one who wants everything to go your way! I wanted everyone to be happier but look where it got us. Maybe you should stop being such a GREEDY, SELFISH BAT!" Yooka was pretty angry, he was locked staring at her feeling hacked off. He didn't understand why Laylee wouldn't be appreciative and at least a little empathetic.

"I'm a greedy selfish bat am I? Well you're a stupid little doormat, you always mess up at the wrong times!" Laylee gave a locked stare back to Yooka, her anger quickly rising even more than Yooka's.

"I'm tired of listening to you, now it's MY TURN to direct us toward that gemstone." Yooka aggressively pointed at himself to show who's turn it really was. He couldn't handle Laylee's annoyingness anymore, she was being more annoying than usual anyways.

"I'M SO TIRED!" Laylee moaned.

"SO AM I!" Yooka moaned back.

"Well I'M taking a NAP!" Laylee explained while snapping at Yooka.

"ME TOO!" Yooka walked away with hard footsteps and a big sigh, collapsing to the ground next to a small cliff.

Laylee laid down on the ground closing her eyes.

Hours passed, the two still sound-asleep from all the exhaustion and fighting. The sunny weather disappearing being replaced with a big thunderstorm. BOOM, was the only sound you could hear throughout the storm. Laylee sleeping with a not-so-happy smile.

The thunderstorm kept rocking even harder the booming started to sound like a voice that was yelling "ANGER!" Lightning kept zapping in different areas. Yooka woke up, feeling all the wet grass around him, he stood up covered in rain, watching the sky above him. He could've sworn it looked like an angry face was staring at him. He had mixed emotions, some being sadness and some being confused miffedness. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out directly towards Yooka, rapidly intensely shocking him with a big painful scream. The shock ends as he loses balance behind him and begins to fall down the steep cliff, his continuing scream for Laylee was all he could do.

Laylee awoke and immediately turned her head towards the cliff, realising Yooka wasn't there. She flew as fast as she could looking over, seeing Yooka smack a rock right beside the water. Laylee immediately flies down terrified, downward as fast as possible. "YOOKA!"

She meets Yooka laying there with his eyes open, not saying a thing, just blinking and staring.

"Yooka! What happened!?" Laylee yells as loud as she can to make sure he is conscious.

"Lightning. Struck." Yooka could barely talk, only a croaky voice was coming out.

"Let me help you up, we need to get back, forget the gemstone!" Laylee put her feet out for Yooka to grab. Except he didn't, he just stood there, not moving. "COME ON!" Laylee glanced over, a very large tidal wave was coming ahead and time was running out. "Time is running out!" she continued to shake and panic, trying to make Yooka grab her to safety. "I'm sorry Yooka, for everything! If I listened to you we wouldn't be in this mess! NOW GRAB ON!" her face getting more worrisome and nervous to it's maximum potential. "This can't be the end! All the fun memories we've had for years. Ever since the day I met you my life has been so much better. But now it's the end. I'm never going to see you again." Laylee exclaimed.

The waves were coming very close. All Yooka did was smile. "It's okay Laylee, you can live your life without me. So long, you little.. Trickster." he raised his hand, waving it weakly with a smile.

Memories flashed by, all the fun-loving times passing by, the last moments were coming. Laylee raised her wing and waved it goodbye as the last milliseconds of friendship ever known ended with a big **splash.** She just stood there, expressionless. Too many things in her mind happening for her to handle. She just flew back up the hill. The storm was clearing up, she had nothing she could think. Except... _Get that gemstone._

Flapping her wings she quickly dashed back towards Yooka's directions. She had hoped this would be the way to that gemstone. Every single thought in her head fogged up, the only thought she could hear was where and how to get that gemstone. She followed directions, not from anybody, Yooka was nonexistent. On autopilot, she flew past the river east and continued on. "Gemstone. Gemstone." The sun was now shining.

30 minutes passed.

"Gemstone. Gemstone."

Another 30 minutes passed.

"Gemstone." Laylee finally arrived towards a big shiny mineral coloured blue. It was just how she interpreted it. Nearly half the size of her. It was the gemstone. She slid her feet in-between the stone and flapped her wings. It was too heavy and slippery and fell out with a crash to the ground. "Gemstone. GEMSTONE!" she cried louder, trying and trying. She was losing hope. "Gemst-" her thoughts got interrupted, looking at herself in the reflection of the gemstone. She opened her eyes slowly wide. It was her, she was Laylee. Her brain fog cleared away. "Yooka. Why did I let you die, why was I selfish this whole time. Look where it get's me. A greedy bat I am, I got the gemstone, but I don't have the best most life-changing thing in the world… You." A tear fell onto the gemstone. "We should've listened to each other, we should've gotten the map, we should've-... **I** should've listened. I don't want this **STUPID** **gemstone!** " Laylee grabbed the gemstone as hard as she could and threw it into the same river her precious companion passed away in. "This can't be the way I have to live my life, without my best companion in the world. Forgotten, alone, DEAD." Laylee flew away trying to forget everything that just happened.

Within another 45 minutes, she arrived back to Trowzer's meeting area. He was still there in the same spot when she had left.

When Trowzer's face met her's he could already tell something went wrong. "Laylee! Where's the gemstone? Where's YOOKA?" he yelled with a serious and worried look on his face.

"Yooka's GONE!" she cried with more tears dropping down her face. Causing Trowzer to drop his brick phone to the ground with his eyes wide-open. "He fell down a cliff and got washed away in a river. Yooka is gone, forever."

Trowzer immediately picked up his phone. "I'll have to call you back!" he yelped as fast as he could hanging up whoever was on the phone. "Yooka's DEAD?" his eyes starting to form a little bit of tears.

"It's all my fault. I let him drown." the depressed bat admitted.

The snake's eyes opened wider as he got closer to Laylee.

"We were playing around and I was being impatient, Yooka knew where to go but I insisted on the wrong direction. We both went over, I was being annoying at Yooka, and eventually we found out the direction was wrong. He started to get mad and so did I, throwing all arguments against him. We both were tired and decided to take a nap, lightning struck Yooka and he fell down on stones near the river. I tried to save him but he didn't let me he just said his goodbye with a smile and took off forever. I wonder why he didn't let me save him, was this all a life-lesson to teach me? My whole life is ruined, all because of things I did."

"At least he died for you, don't forget he will always remain in your heart." the snake opened for a hug as Laylee gave him a hug.

Laylee and Trowzer both stood there crying their last tears of sadness for Yooka.

Laylee opened her eyes in shock, looking around as fast as she could. It was still daytime, the sun was still out, almost setting. She spotted Yooka on the grass near the cliff sleeping. "YOOKA!" she cried with full tears coming out of her eyes, going as fast as she could towards Yooka. Yooka wasn't moving.

"YOOKA PLEASE! WAKE UP!" she shook him around vigorously.

"AHHH!" he opened his eyes with a scream, he was shocked especially from all the shouting and waking up to Laylee's face. "Laylee! What is it?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Laylee hugged Yooka as hard as she could.

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" Yooka was confused, he noticed the tears coming out of Laylee's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I had the worst dream ever, you got zapped by lightning and you fell down the cliff on stones, a big wave was coming up going to wash you away. You sat there, smiled and waved goodbye to me. I kept crying and crying, you were gone forever!" more tears came out of Laylee's eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here!" Yooka hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I should've listened to you instead of being annoying."

"I'm sorry for getting mad too, I couldn't take all the pressure. Y'know, finding a gemstone, all the good deals, it all got to me."

"Now what d'ya say we go and find that gemstone!" Laylee asked Yooka, feeling better from the nightmare and his comfort.

"Alright, let's go!" the two adventurers backtracked and went EAST like they were supposed to. When 30 minutes later…

"Hey, look! The gemstone!" Yooka pointed and dashed toward it.

"That's the gemstone?" Laylee looked at it slightly disappointed.

"Yep!"

"It's much smaller and less pretty than when I saw it earlier…"

"Wait, you were here earlier?" Yooka stared at Laylee with a blank expression in bewilderment.

"In the nightmare!" Laylee quickly yelped.

"Oh, okay. Say no more." Yooka put out his hands and continued to pick up the, clear palm-sized gemstone.

"Well that was easier than expected." Laylee commented with a smile.

"Alright, let's head back and give this thing." Yooka nodded his head.

They both headed back towards Trowzer's meeting place.

"Wanna play a game?" Yooka asked Laylee looking up at her laying on top of his head, both smiling.

"Sure." Laylee replied.

"I spy, with my chameleon eye, my best bat friend in the world."

"And I spy, with my bat eye, my best chameleon friend in the world."

"Hahahaha!" they both laughed their way back.


End file.
